Harry Potter trapped in The Room
by sassy941
Summary: Draco and Harry end up fighting again, the teachers and Dumbledore are tired of it. So, they're going to try something a bit more drastic. Read and Review please!
1. Fighting in the Halls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Sigh. This is all J.K.R Rowlings

Okay! This is my first HP/DM story! I'm super nervous to post it so please review! It's going to be slash in future chapters!

* * *

><p>Putting on his invisibility cloak, Harry Potter, climbed through the portrait hole and pulled out his Marauders Map. He quietly whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".<p>

Searching the map for a specific dot, he let a smile take over his face when he found it. Taking off towards the fifth floor he quietly snuck through a secret passageway and pulled out his wand.

Seeing Draco patrolling the hallways, Harry let a small sad smile take over his face. Ever since Draco turned against his family and started to work with the Order to stop Voldemort, Harry built this grudging respect for him. He knew it wasn't easy to turn against everything you believed in, but Draco did it anyway and Harry thought that was amazing.

The only person who knew about his fascination with the blond was Hermione, and she knew how to keep a secret. Hermione always gave him a knowing look when she caught him starting at the blond or ever talking about him. Like she knew something that he didn't, and she probably did. Shaking himself from his musings he gave himself a mental push, and summoned his Gryffindor courage, Harry stepped closer to Draco and murmured , "_Accio Draco Malfoy's Wand" _

0o0o0

When Draco felt his wand fly out of his hand, panic set in and he looked wildly around the hall.

"Who's there?" He demanded, trying to put as much forcefulness in his tone as he could.

When he heard a chuckle as a reply, Draco got angry. Who did they think they were messing with him like this?

"When I found out who you are I will take so many points away from your house you will hardly believe it," Draco said letting a smug look take over his face and crossed his arms, "After that I will report you to Professor Snape who then will report you to Flinch who can do whatever he bloody pleases with you."

0o0o0o

Harry wasn't able to hold back his laughs anymore, he took of his cloak and threw it in a corner and walked out of the shadows still quietly chuckling.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Harry said, still laughing, "You should have seen your face!"

"Potty!" Draco spat angrily, "Give me my wand back! Now!"

"Tsk tsk, Malfoy. I would watch what you say. I do happen to have _this_," Harry said smugly while holding up Draco's wand.

Feeling his face flush in anger, Draco glared hatefully at Harry waiting for the boy to crack.

Harry raised his eyebrows and asked, "What? You think your 'evil glare' scares me? We're not first years any more, Malfoy. You'll have to do better than that."

Feeling his control snap, Draco stomped over to Harry leaving about a foot of space between them.

"You!" Draco said while jabbing Harry in the chest, "are the most annoying _thing_ I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. I am surprised that you have friends with your 'I saved the world' attitude! Oh wait, your only friends are that Mudblood and the Weasels eh? They still haven't come to their sense yet have they? No surprise there, they aren't that bright. Actually-"

Malfoy was cut off when he felt the ground around him start to shake and portraits on the wall start to move. The look on Harry's face was full of anger and hate and it scared Draco.

"Don't ever talk about my friends like that, Malfoy," Harry said between clenched teeth, "You act like I _asked_ to be 'The Savior'! That I wake up every morning and think 'Wow! I'm so glad I'm famous' because I can't go _anywhere_ without getting hounded! So, next time when you think you know everything about me, why don't you ask me first?" He finished, breathing heavily and trying to get his powers under control.

Trying to mask his fear, Malfoy turned to the thing he did best. Being an arse.

"Well, well, well, Potty," Draco said mockingly, "looks like I hit a nerve. Why? You can't stand the adoration from your admiring fans? Or maybe it's because that Weasley chick finally dumped you! I heard its because you're a pansy. Is that true? Is our savior actually ga-"

Before he could finish, Harry had him pushed up against the wall with his forearm pressed menacingly against Malfoy's throat.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed, "I suggest you shut up before I do something that you and I will both regret. Okay?"

Malfoy gave him the iciest glare he could manage and stepped on Harry's foot. Hard.

"Ouch!" Harry said jumping back, "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Why?" Malfoy screeched, "You were about to choke me to death! Just for calling you a pansy."

Harry's glare turned cold again and he lunged for Malfoy. The two boys rolled around on the floor kicking, scratching, and biting anything that they could until Flinch came.

"Well, what do we have here?" Flinch demanded.

Both boys froze at the voice and looked up at the shadow looming over them.

"Looks like you two will be coming with me to Dumbledore's office," He said while reaching down and grabbing both boys by their robes.

0o0o0o

After going up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, Harry sat down in the chair farthest away from Malfoy. Harry dully noted that Professors Snape and McGonagall stood there both looking equally furious.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall said with her hands placed on her hips, "I expect better of you two. Especially it being your seventh year! You two could put aside your differences in order for some peace around here. We all need it and with your constant bickering we can't achieve that can we?"

"Calm down, Minnie," Dumbledore stated softly, "Boys will be boys."

"Yes," Snape sneered, "but, these boys have been fighting for almost seven years."

"True," Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes, "but, I think I've finally thought of a solution."

Draco and Harry's heads snapped up at this.

"What can we do, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Suck up," Draco murmured under his breath.

Harry opened his mouth to snap back but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Mister Malfoy, did you have something to say?"

Malfoy looked down at his feet and shook his head looking embarrassed.

"_Ha-Ha!" Harry thought smugly._

Dumbledore looked at each boy and gave them a small smile, "Now, considering we have tried about everything we can to get you boys two get along. We have decided to try something a bit drastic."

Snape sneered at the boys and said, "You two will be locked in a house until you can learn to get along. No magic. If you guys need anything The Room will provide it for you, The Room will also know if you are ready to be released, so don't think you can outsmart it."

When Harry heard this he felt his whole body tense and stood up.

"What! No, no, no! I can't be locked in a room with _him_!" Harry said motioning to Draco.

Draco looked up and glared at Harry.

"You think I'm looking forward to this, Potty?"

Clenching his fists, Harry sat back down and glared at the wall to his left.

Draco looked up at Snape and asked, "When does this happen, Professor?"

Snape gave a small shrug of his shoulders and looked towards Dumbledore.

"Seeming as you two got in another fight it will happen right now," Dumbledore supplied helpfully, "You won't have to take anything, The Room will have it ready for you. Friends can visit you but, visits will be monitored by one of us three. Homework and textbooks will be sent to you and if you have questions on assignments there will be a button that you can press requesting the teacher's assistance. Any questions?" Both boys shook their heads and Dumbledore nodded happily, "Excellent. These two Professors will be taking you to your destination. I wish you the best of luck."

Snape walked towards the fireplace and threw some floo powder in.

"Well, are you two just planning on standing there? Get moving!"

Harry and Draco walked towards the fireplace and stepped in with the teachers behind them. The two boys last thought was

"_This is going to be hell" _

* * *

><p>Okay! There it was? Tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Let me know please!<p>

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. The Room

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter sadly! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Here's Chapter 2! So go on! Read and Review please.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the fireplace , both boys gasped when they saw The Room. The living room was tastefully decorated in deep reds and greens with a dark hardwood floor.<p>

There were two large bookcases that covered one wall and a small loveseat in front of the fire place. Walking a few steps farther in, there was a door that led to a bright kitchen. Decorated in black and white with stainless steel appliances, everything was top of the line.

Going back through the door they walked through an archway that led to a small sitting room. There was a plush black couch with a wooden coffee table in the front of it, while off to the side of the room it had a large plasma television.

"_Yes! A television!" Harry cheered in his head._

"What the bloody hell is that, Professor?" Draco questioned, starting at the item in disgust.

Harry chuckled and turned towards him.

"Malfoy, you've never seen a television?"

Draco looked at the television and then back to Harry.

"A telly what?"

Harry shook his head, still looking amused.

"I'll show you later what it does."

"Whatever," Malfoy grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly he turned back to the professors who were looking amused.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy snapped.

Well, Mister Malfoy, it looks like you just had a civil conversation with Potter," Snape said, sneering at the two boys in amusement when their faces flushed pink.

Looking anywhere but Harry, Draco asked, "Where are the bedrooms and the bathrooms?"

McGonagall walked out of the small room and led them farther down the hallway. There was a door before the two bedrooms that led to a small bathroom decorated in bright white.

Malfoy walked in and did a small survey of the room and then noticed something that made his face pale.

"There is only one sink?"

"Yes," Snape snapped at him.

"Why does it matter, Malfoy? Not enough room for your hair products?" Harry said in a teasing tone.

Reaching in his robe for his wand, his eyes snapped back up towards Harry when he realized he didn't have it.

"Potter," he drawled and put on a smirk, "Would you give me my wand back?"

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall scolded, "Why do you have Mister Malfoy's wand?"

Harry looked down at his feet staring at the white tiled floor

"Umm…"

"Ever so eloquent, Potter," Draco snapped.

Looking up, Harry glared at the blond boy and reached inside his robe to grab the wand. Pulling it out, Snape grabbed it while McGonagall put her hand out expectantly waiting, for Harry's wand.

When both teachers had the wands they led the boys to the two last rooms down the hall. One door was on the left wall, while the other was on the right. Each bedroom was decorated the same with cream colored walls, a queen sized bed, dressers, and a nightstand.

"Well, you boys are all set to begin your first night here. Tomorrow be expecting homework from me. If you have questions the button you press is by the fireplace," Professor McGonagall said, while walking down the hall towards the fireplace.

"Yes, seeing as you boys won't be in class for potions," Snape snapped, "Expect essays from me."

Snape followed after McGonagall, and when both teachers reached the fireplace they turned back towards the boys and shook there heads at them. Snape stepped in first and shouted out his destination and disappeared.

"Do try not to kill each other," McGonagall said before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing in green flames.

0o0o0o

After the teachers left, both boys stood there in an awkward silence before Malfoy walked over to the bookshelf and examined the contents of it.

"You read?" Harry asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes," Draco snapped, "I read."

Feeling anger boil inside him, Harry took a few deep breaths before he responded.

"What kind of books do you read?"

Draco turned towards Harry and started to walk towards him.

"What do you think your doing, Potter?"

All Harry did was put a puzzled look on his face, and stare at the boy in front of him.

"Potter," Draco sneered, "Let's get this straight. We're not ever going to be friends. The teachers can lock us up in a house together but that doesn't mean we will be friends. So, stop trying to have a 'civil' conversation with me. Understand?"

Harry felt his heart drop when Draco said this. On some level he was hoping they could try to put aside their childish rivalry and start over.

"Fine," Harry snapped and started to walk away, "We'll just be stuck in here forever you selfish bastard!"

Before Draco could respond, Harry slammed the bedroom door and all was silent in the house.

"Bloody Gryffindors," Draco mumbled to himself.

0o0o0o

Several hours later, Harry emerged from his newly claimed room and walked in the kitchen. Opening the door he stood there frozen in shock when he saw Draco cooking.

"You cook?" Harry gasped.

"Potter," Draco drawled, "Is this going to be like the book conversation? Yes, I cook. I do a lot of things that you would find shocking."

"Oh," Harry said watching the way Draco moved around the kitchen with practiced ease, "What are you cooking?"

Harry walked over to the counter and leaned against it, trying to see inside the boiling pot on the stove.

"Some recipe my mom taught me when I was little," Draco answered, sounding a little bit sad.

Harry felt guilt bubble in his chest when Draco mentioned his mom. She died trying to get herself and Draco to The Order's hiding spot. Along the way they were being chased by Death eaters and they got Draco's mom but not him.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Harry asked, "What happened to your dad if he didn't come with your mom?"

Draco looked up and stared at Harry for a few moments, for a second , Harry thought he was going to get a pot of boiling water thrown at him, but Draco just stirred the mixture and sighed.

"You're doing it again."

Harry got up and walked over to the fridge to get a drink.

"Doing what?" He answered while sipping a bottle of water.

Draco looked up and stared at Harry again.

"Having a 'civil' conversation with me."

Harry walked towards Draco and stared back at him while trying to calm the fluttering in his chest.

"I don't see what's so bad about that" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

For a few moments both boys just stood there staring at each other. Emerald eyes bored into silver eyes, when Draco shook his head and went back to stirring.

"Did you ever think, Potter," The silver-eyed boy asked curiously, "that I don't _want_ to be your friend?"

Feeling his heart drop again, Harry walked out of the kitchen and into the little sitting room. Plopping down on the couch he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and started to flick through channels.

About half an hour later, Draco walked in carrying a bowl of whatever he was cooking in the kitchen and sat down next to Harry. Leaving a good distance between them on the couch though.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"This," Harry said pointing at the TV, "Is called a television. It's filled with different channels to watch. It's kind of like having a pensive jar in the television, except most of the shows are fake."

"Oh," Draco answered while slurping on his soup.

Feeling his stomach growl at the smell of food, Harry stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen. Seeing the big pot on the stove, he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and scooped some into it.

Walking back into the sitting room, Harry sat down next to Draco and the two boys watched the TV in a comfortable silence. After a few TV shows later, Draco stood up and stretched and started to walk to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Potter," Draco mumbled sleepily.

After Draco left, Harry felt his heart soar with happiness.

"_Not being friends my arse."_

Harry knew by the time that they got out of here, he and Draco would be friends. It didn't matter if Draco didn't want to be friends, it would just happen.

* * *

><p>Okay there's chapter 2! Review please(:<p> 


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does

Okay, here is chapter 3! I do hope you like it. So read on!

* * *

><p>The next few days went by in a similar fashion. Harry would attempt to have a conversation and Draco would shoot him down every time. Both boys could feel the tension building between them, and they knew if one of them said the wrong thing they would snap.<p>

It was like waiting for the last stick to drop, but both boys were holding on to it. The following days were also filled with awkward silences and heavy tension until one day Harry saw the fireplace soar to life.

Dropping the book he was reading in the chair, he walked over to the fireplace and stood there waiting to see what would happen. After a few seconds, Harry was getting ready to go sit back down when he saw two bodies appear from the flames.

"Hermione!" Harry said excitedly while walking up to hug her.

"Harry," She said while squeezing him tightly, "Ron and I were so worried when you didn't come back! I mean I know the war is over and all but you never know. I cant believe you got in another fight with Malfoy I mean really Harry? I just don't understand how-," Her babbling was cut off when the boy behind her cleared his throat a little awkwardly.

"Oh!" Hermione said, a light blush tinting her cheeks, "Harry this is Blaise Zabini. He came with me to see Draco."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, "Draco is in his room. I'll go get him for you."

Before he could walk away, Hermione tugged on his arm and motioned for him to lean towards her.

"He's quite cute, isn't he?" She whispered in his ear.

Harry could feel his face flush and turned away quickly.

"I didn't notice," He responded, walking towards Draco's room.

Making sure his blush was gone before he knocked on Draco's door he quietly calmed himself. After knocking a few times, he stood there fidgeting, trying to keep his mind from thinking about what Hermione said.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, finally losing the little patience he had left with the blond boy, "Someone named Blaise Zabini is here to see you."

Harry lifted his fist getting ready to knock again, but the door was quickly opened and he saw the smiling face of the blond boy. Harry felt his stomach twist nervously, it was that smile he longed to have directed at him. Draco and Harry started to walk down the hallway back into the sitting room.

"Blaise!" Draco shouted happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see my best mate of course," He answered smiling and walking towards Draco.

Both boys started to walk past Harry and Hermione when Draco stopped walking and turned towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the," Draco paused as if looking for the right word and sneered at them , "Mudblood."

"Malfoy, why don't you just-" Harry started to say, but stopped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked at Harry's shoulder and then back at him.

"Aw, looks like she has you on a pretty tight leash, eh?"

Harry could feel himself starting to shake with his suppressed anger and started towards Malfoy.

"You are just so stuck up to realize the world has changed since the war! People don't worry about other people's blood status because that's exactly how another war will start!" He said staring directly into silver eyes, "So, maybe if you could get your head out of your conceited arse long enough you would probably see that, Malofy!"

Harry could feel himself letting out all his anger at Malfoy but he couldn't seem to stop the flow of words coming from his mouth, "That will never happen though will it? I mean you can't even have a civil conversation with me let alone try to view the world differently. I've tried to be your friend! I've put in enough effort but now I'm tired of it. So screw it and screw you, Malfoy. It looks like we will never get out of here."

Harry took a deep breath and grabbed Hermione's hand to lead them to his room.

"This isn't over, Potty!" Draco spat from down the hall, "Wait until they leave! We'll talk later!"

0o0o0o

Harry walked in his room and threw himself on his bed, sighing quietly in his pillow.

"God, 'Mione, I'm sorry about that. There's just something about him that irritates the hell out of me!"

He could feel the weight dip in his bed and felt someone's bushy hair laying down next to him.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm actually glad you're stuck with him," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry snapped his head up and look over at her.

"What? Why do you say that?"

The bushy haired girl sighed quietly and looked at Harry.

"Promise you won't freak out?" After she saw Harry nod she continued, "Okay, it's just ever since the war ended you have been kind of withdrawn. I couldn't understand why but then when you broke up with Ginny it came to me! You must have to like someone else and I remember when you told me that you were 'fascinated' with Malfoy, that just explained everything."

"I, uhh, don't understand. Are you saying you think I _like_ Malfoy?" Harry said, his cheeks turning a dark red.

"Well, yes," She replied bluntly.

Harry stood up and started to pace around his room

"What! 'Mione, how could you even think that?"

"Harry, just stop and think about it. He brings out so many emotions in you that none of us can't! You guys are connected in a way that runs deeper than hate. You saved his life! Do you remember that?"

Harry nodded slowly, letting all the information sink in and sat back down next to Hermione. He knew deep down that he always felt something besides hate for the stupid git but to actually admit it would be hard.

Harry leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed quietly.

"What do I do about it then?"

0o0o0o0

"Blaise! So how did you guys get here without an 'escort'?" Draco asked sitting down on his bed.

Blaise walked over and sat down on the other side of Draco.

"That Granger girl convinced them that nothing bad would happen and they let us."

Draco scoffed and looked at the darker boy.

"Leave it to her. It seems she can do anything that, Mudblood."

"Umm, Draco?" Blaise said hesitantly.

Draco raised his eyebrows at his friend's nervous tone.

"What?"

"Well, if you still like Potter, you probably should try to make friends with her or at least stop calling her Mudblood."

"What the hell are you talking about, Blaise? I don't like Potter! Nor have I have ever said that I liked him!" Draco finished, his entire face flushing pink.

"Whatever, Draco," Blaise said dismissively, "You obviously like Potter. I mean there's so much tension between you two I'm surprised you haven't snapped and confessed your undying love for each other."

Draco laughed and smiled at the other boy.

"Are you going all Hufflepuff on me?

Blaise did a dramatic gasp and put his hand to his chest as if he was in pain.

"Oh, Draco! You wound me with your words."

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and looked over at Blaise.

"I, umm, don't really know how to get to know, Potter. I mean he kind of just said he hates me when we were in the hallway."

Blaise raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Simple. Just apologize to him and say you would like to start over."

"Malfoy's don't apologize." Draco replied as if he was stating the obvious.

"Fine! Then do it your way. You will probably try to talk to him and it'll be filled with awkward silences and it will never go anywhere until you apologize." Blaise said heatedly.

"I don't know why you're getting so angry, Blaise! My way will work. I'll just talk to him and he will respond since he obviously craves my attention."

Blaise nodded doubtfully and leaned back on the bed.

"Whatever, Draco."

0o0o0o

A few hours later both Hermione and Blaise had to leave to get back before curfew started.

"You better not wimp out, Draco," Blaise whispered in Malfoy's ear before stepping in the fireplace.

Harry walked Hermione to the fireplace and leaned in to give her a hug.

"Harry, try to talk to him. I'm sure his Malfoy pride will stop him from trying to talk to you," She said quietly in his ear while hugging him back.

After both friends left the two boys stood there awkwardly and walked their separate ways after a bit.

"Potter, wait!" Malfoy called out feeling a bit of courage.

Harry stopped walking and turned towards him.

"What?"

At a loss for words, Draco turned back to is old attitude.

"Try to make sure your little Mudblood friend doesn't come to close to us next time. Wouldn't want her filthy germs." He said walking away towards his room leaving a fuming raven-haired-boy.

"Malfoy, you are such a jerk! It's unbelievable how much I _hate_ you," Harry hissed angrily.

Malfoy walked in his room and slammed the door and fell on his bed.

"Smooth, Draco. Very smooth." He mumbled into his pillow.

0o0o0

"I don't know how 'Mione expects me to get along with him!" Harry whispered quietly to himself while walking towards his room and laying down in bed.

0o0o0

Before Draco fell asleep he made himself a promise that from now on he would try to get along with the 'Golden Boy' even if it killed him. That promise would start tomorrow, and of course Harry would respond like the eager person he is.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 3 is done. Review please! If you would like of course.<p> 


	4. Awkward Starting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly.

Now on with the story! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

Draco snapped his eye's open in irritation, he was just having a fantastic dream about him and Potter when he was woken up by a loud noise. Getting out of bed, he didn't even bother to put his shirt on before ripping open his door and stomping down the hall. Looking for the source of the noise, he walked in the kitchen and saw Potter attempting to make breakfast.

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Draco snapped, "Some people _are_ trying to sleep in this house!"

Harry turned around to yell back at Draco, but what he saw made his eye's widen and a blush form on his cheeks. Draco's hair was mused from just waking up and the one thing that struck Harry was he was shirtless!

He had a slight muscular build from all the Quidditch practices and was still pale as ever. Merlin, he was gorgeous, except the one scar Harry left.

He could feel guilt twisting in his gut and had the desperate urge to apologize over and over until Draco forgave him. Continuing, he let his eye's rake all over Draco's body appreciatively before an amused cough brought him out of his daze.

"Potter," the blond boy drawled," How about we try to be a little quieter in the morning?"

He raised his eyebrow at Harry as a silent challenge, daring him to object.

Draco glanced at the clock on the stove and gasped when he saw it was only half past seven. No respectable Malfoy gets up before ten!

Grumbling to himself he walked back into his room and slammed his door. Crawling back under the covers, he smiled slightly when he remembered the way Potter was looking at him in the kitchen.

Maybe there was a chance for him and Potter after all . Harry was looking all that bad this morning either, or at least as good as you can look at seven in the morning.

His raven dark hair was as messy as usual and had a "just shagged" looked, his emerald eye's seemed brighter without his awful glasses covering his face, and his pajama bottom's slung dangerously low on his hips while his wife beater defined his chiseled chest underneath the shirt.

His skin had a healthy tan glow that made Draco's look snow white. Malfoy groaned out loud and mentally kicked himself for thinking like that.

0o0o0o

After Malfoy walked out of the kitchen Harry banged his head against the cabinet feeling like an idiot. When did he start thinking of Malfoy as _gorgeous_? Sighing, Harry opened the fridge and took out some eggs, butter, and cheese getting ready to make scrambled eggs.

"_Am I supposed to be cooking for two now?"_

Digging up as much dignity as he had left, Harry walked down the hall to Draco's door and knocked quietly. When he didn't get a response he shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Harry made two plates of scrambled eggs with toast, leaving one in the microwave to keep warm and bringing the other one to the living room to eat.

Sitting in the semi-dark room, Harry let his mind wander to some of the things Hermione had said. Did he really like Draco like _that_? Or was it just some stupid crush?

He knew at the beginning of the year when they came back as "Eighth Years" he wanted to see Draco. Then when he did see him, Harry was completely ignored by him and that bothered him more than he cared to think about. Did Draco think he was above everyone else since he switched to the Light Side during the war?

Being ignored by Malfoy bothered Harry, and he finally confessed it to Hermione and that's when she came up with her ridiculous idea. That Harry had a crush on Draco. Groaning, Harry finished the last of his food and walked in the kitchen and froze. Draco's back was turned away from him, but he still admired the view.

Harry felt his blood run cold when he saw how many small scars Draco had scattered on his back. Before he could stop himself, Harry set his plate on the counter and walked up behind Draco. He traced one of the deeper scars and he could feel Draco tense up.

"Potter, get your hands off me," He hissed dangerously, while trying to pull away.

Trying to swallow down his rage at the person who did this to _his_ Draco he kept tracing the scars, counting how many in his head.

"Mal-Draco," Harry whispered quietly, suddenly switching to his first name, "Who did this to you?"

Draco's body gave an involuntary shudder when he realized how angry Harry was for him. Since when did "The Savior" care about a lowly Death Eater kids?

"Well," Draco said trying to pull away, only to have one of Harry's arms wrap around his waist, "Having the Dark Lord live in your house isn't a very pleasant experience"

"God," Harry whispered, his voice sounding extremely raw , "I'm so sorry. These look so painful."

Harry realized how close he had Draco pulled against him and had the sudden desire to kiss every scar and make them go away. He wished he could just turn Draco around and kiss him forever, but that would only land Harry flat on his arse with a very angry Draco hovering above him.

Oh my god! Maybe Hermione was right, maybe he really did like the blond git. He felt Draco sigh quietly and remove Harry's arm from his waist.

"It's fine, Potter," Draco said, his voice sounding oddly gentle.

The blond boy turned around and Harry got a close up look at the scar that _he_ had given Draco. How many times had he thought about that moment wishing he could change it? Instinctively Harry reached his arm out getting ready to trace this scar only to have it pushed down.

"Don't," Malfoy hissed, "Don't touch me."

Malfoy knew he sounded harsh but he didn't care. He knew if Harry got that pitying look on his face Draco would lose it. He was so close to turning around earlier and snogging the Golden Boy senseless and that couldn't happen again.

"Fine," Harry said, his voice tight and swirling with emotions he couldn't place, "If you're hungry I made breakfast earlier and put some in the microwave for you," He finished by walking up and showing where the microwave was and then he left the room feeling suddenly confused.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco sneered at the boy's retreating back and put his head in his hands.

"_Merlin, what's happening to me?"_

0o0o0o

A few hours later both boys were sitting on the couch still dressed in their pajamas and sitting closer than usual, but if they noticed, neither said anything. Harry was craving a way to break the silence and finally settled on the words that were stuck in his throat.

"Umm, Malfoy?" Harry said awkwardly, while fidgeting with his hands, "I, umm, wanted to apologize for earlier."

Harry refused to look up at Malfoy, and instead opted to look at his dark green pajama bottoms, tracing a pattern on his leg. Malfoy crossed both his legs and turned to face Harry full on. Harry was bouncing one leg unconsciously, an obvious sign of how nervous he was feeling.

Draco felt suddenly confident and he reached his left arm and rested it on Harry's knee. The Gryffindor snatched his hand back before Draco could grab it and looked towards the wall.

"It's fine," Draco said dismissively waving his hand. He could feel Draco's eyes watching him and the thought made him smile, maybe Draco thouht he was attractive. Harry shook his head in an annoyed way "_Since when did he care what Draco thought of him?"_

Harry nodded, but his eye's turned back and focused on Draco's hand still sitting on his knee. He felt himself start to blush and prayed Draco didn't notice.

"Potter," Malfoy purred, "Do I make you nervous?"

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to face Draco, looking into his silver eyes and suddenly fighting down another blush. He never noticed how blond the boy's hair was and the way it seemed to fall perfectly over his face. Snapping out of his mussings he gave the Slytherin smirk.

"What makes you think that, Draco?" Harry said back, trying his best to give Malfoy his best "bedroom" voice.

Apparently it worked well, because Malfoy swallowed hard and snatched his hand back and ran it through his hair. Seeing Draco mess up his normally perfect hair, Harry felt a small victory at making the boy so uncomfortable. He gave a small grin and leaned towards the obviously uncomfortable boy.

"Draco," Harry whispered his breath ghosting over the other boy's reddening cheek, "Do I make _you_ nervous?" Harry's arm was stroking up and down Malfoy's arm in a teasing way.

Malfoy flushed a deep red and stood up quickly, trying to distance himself from Harry.

"Well, Potter, I think it's time for bed," Draco said while walking away, unconsciously rubbing the spot where Harry's hand had been, "Goodnight."

Harry gave himself a victorious smile and stood up getting ready to go to his room. Walking down the hallway he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist and someone's breath on his ear.

"No, Potter. You don't make me nervous," Draco murmured quietly, "but, you do a lot of other things to me."

Before Harry could respond, the warm body was gone and he was left standing there in a daze. He never noticed that Draco was taller than he was and for some reason that was an oddly appealing trait. When had he started to notice these things about the other boy? More importantly:

"_What the hell was happening between them?"_

* * *

><p>Okay, for some reason i REALLY liked this chapter! :D I hope you did too. Review please! They are the best day makers.<p> 


	5. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Sigh.

Okay! So I'm kind of sorry about the length of it. I was just writing and it kind of got away from me. :)

* * *

><p>After walking back into his room, Draco gave a satisfied smirk and went to lay down on his bed. He knew he would catch Potter off guard by sneaking up behind him like that. What did surprise him though was the lack of reaction from the Gryffindor, he at least expected a well aimed kick or a punch.<p>

Instead the boy stood there and just took everything Draco did, it seemed that he almost _liked_ it. Why would Potter of all of people have a crush on a Slytherin first of all, and a boy that has supposedly hated him all his life. Closing his eyes, Draco let himself drift into a restless sleep filled with emerald-eyes and a certain scar faced boy.

A few hours later, Draco was walking back from the kitchen with his glass of water when he heard a groan come from Harry's room. Walking into the boy's room, Draco set his water on the end table and sat on the end of Harry's bed. Draco looked at Potter and flushed despite the situation. Harry was sprawled out on the bed with his blankets down to his waist, but Draco took note of the fact that the Gryffindor slept shirtless.

Looking up at his face, Harry's hair was sticking to his face which was damp with sweat and his eye's were clenched shut tightly as if trying not to see something. Potter continued thrashing around on the bed, when Malfoy decided it would be best to attempt to wake him up.

"Potter," Draco whispered quietly while nudging the boy.

Harry didn't respond so Draco poked him in the chest several times before the emerald-eye's popped open and looked at him.

"Draco," Harry moaned, looking up into the gray-eyes.

Malfoy looked down at the boy, and noticed how dilated Harry's pupils were. He moved a little closer to Harry and moved his sweaty hair out of his face in an almost tender gesture.

"It's fine, Potter," Draco murmured, "It was just a dream."

Potter nodded and turned over, reaching for the lamp but instead knocked over Draco's water.

"Bloody hell!" Harry snapped, "Why is there water in here?"

Draco leaned over Harry, trying to ignore how close their bodies were and turned on the lamp.

"Well, I got a glass of water, but then I heard you moaning in here," Draco paused when he saw the way Harry's cheek flushed, and smirked at the raven-haired boy before he continued, "So, I figured you were having a nightmare and I came in here to wake you up."

"A nightmare. Yes, I was having a nightmare," Harry repeated to Draco as if he didn't understand.

"Yeah," Malfoy answered, giving Harry a weird look, "I'm off to bed."

Before he could leave the bed he felt a warm hand reach out and grab his arm. Shivering at the sensation, he looked down into Potter's eyes questioningly.

"Potter," Draco drawled, trying to ignore the poundng in his chest, "I'll need you to release me so I can go to bed."

Harry shook his head and pulled Draco down to meet his lips. Draco froze in shock before he felt Harry's soft lips moving against his in a hesitant, almost nervous, manner. Draco gasped at the feeling and Harry dove his tongue in as if trying to memorize Draco's mouth completely.

Malfoy threaded his hands in Harry's hair and moaned quietly into the boy's mouth. Kissing back enthusiastically, Draco rubbed his hands up and down Harry's chest. Draco's hands tightened in Harry's hair and he growled quietly when he felt the Gryffindor nip at his bottom lip.

When he felt two hands trying to pull his shirt up, Draco snapped out of it and grabbed the boy's hands.

"Harry," Draco said pulling away, "No, you're still half asleep."

"Draco," Harry moaned again, trying to reach for his shirt, "I want you."

Harry tried reaching for Draco's hand to pull him down again, but firm hands on his shoulder's pushed him down.

"No, Potter. You're still half asleep and I wont take advantage of you in your more," Draco paused and searched for the right word, "fragile state."

He reached over Harry to turn off the light and when he looked back he saw the Golden Boy was already fast asleep. Swallowing down his disappointment, Draco leaned down and gently kissed his forehead and smiled slightly. Now he really knew that Harry liked him, he just had to get him to admit it.

0o0o0o

Not being able to go back to sleep, Draco decided to take a long and cold shower before being able to see Harry again. Where did he learn to kiss like _that_? It felt amazing to have the Gryffindor's hands wrapped around him, urging him closer.

A flare of jealousy went through him at the thought of someone else kissing _his _Harry. Feeling his head swarm at the sensations the boy could bring out in him, he sighed quietly.

He needed to think of a plan to make sure Potter would remember that kiss, because he knew when Harry woke up he wouldn't remember a thing that happened. When he finished getting dressed, he stepped out into the hallway. Trying to quickly walk back into his room, Draco froze when he heard a shout come from the other bedroom.

"Bloody hell!"

Pushing down his nervousness, Draco opened the door to Harry's room and shook his head in amusement.

"Wow, Potter. It seems you have stepped on glass."

Angry green eye's met his and he gulped quietly. It reminded him of the way Harry looked while kissing him earlier. His face flushed, eye's filled with passion, and his lips pink and swollen from kisses.

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped, "Why are you staring at me?"

Draco could feel his face flush and he racked his brain for an answer.

"Uh, I am entitled to look since you are shirtless." Draco said while winking suggestively at the Golden Boy and lettng his eye's roam over his body.

Draco smiled when he saw Harry's eyes widen and then his face flush when he realized the hidden comment.

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Harry said, trying to sound threatening but making it come out more of a croak.

Draco raised his eyebrow's in amusement and crossed his arm's over his chest.

"Did I just make The-Boy-Who-Lived nervous?" He said in a mocking voice, holding back another smile when Harry blushed.

"No!" Harry answered quickly, to fast to be believable, "Why the hell is there water in here anyway?" He said trying to change topics.

The blond boy shrugged his shoulder's and turned around getting ready to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, "Can you umm, help me bandage my foot."

Draco nodded trying to not let his face show any emotion, he didn't know how close he could be to Potter without trying something again.

"Where are the bandages?"

Right when the question was asked a first-aid kit appeared on the bed with all the needed supplies.

"Okay, this may sting a little," Draco commented while searching through the box.

Harry nodded and followed Malfoy with his eye's watching the way he moved with natural grace. Draco walked over and sat on the bed next to Harry. He grabbed his foot gently and set it on his lap to look more closely at the wound.

"Oh goodness, Potter. Only you could actually get three pieces of glass stuck in your foot," Draco mumbled in an exasperated tone, but Harry thought he heard fondness in there too.

Harry shrugged and smiled at the blond boy.

"I try, Malfoy."

Draco looked up and gave Harry a quick smile and went back on focusing on his foot. About a half an hour later, Malfoy stood up and went to wash his hands off.

"Okay, the wound doesn't look that deep but we'll have to watch it just to make sure. I'll show you how to change the bandages and clean the wounds, but other than that it looks like you will get to keep your foot," Draco finished with a smirk and tousled Harry's hair affectionately.

The raven-haired boy smiled up at Draco and he felt his heart flutter. If he craned his neck a little more he would be able to kiss Draco.

Harry moaned at the thought of Draco and him kissing and opened his eye's to find concerned gray one's looking at him. Before Draco could ask what was wrong, He interuppted him with another question.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

Harry swore he saw a pink flush go over Draco's face before he turned away.

"I want to be a healer when we graduate. It's better than anything else out there."

Harry wasn't focusing on the words coming out he was watching the way Draco's lips moved every time he talked. Looking up again he saw Draco giving him an odd look, probably getting ready to ask what was wrong.

"_Screw it" Harry thought_

Reaching up Harry pulled Draco down to meet his lips and nearly moaned again. Draco put his hands in Harry's hair and tugged him closer. Harry smiled into the kiss and nibbled on Draco's lower lip.

"Potter," Draco growled warningly.

"Sorry, sorry. Your lips are so soft," Harry said laughing quietly, he finished by grabbing Draco's hips and pulling him down on his lap.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry put his lips against his again and all was silent. Harry tugged on Draco's shirt and pulled back far enough to let him take it off. The emerald-eyed boy frowned and let his hand gently trace over Draco' scar.

Harry motioned for Draco to lay on the bed and when he did Harry moved towards him and straddled him, still looking down at the scar.

"God, I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry murmured between gentle kisses pressed against his chest.

"You and your Gryffindor morals," Draco scoffed quietly but the bite in his statement was taken out by the gentle way he was staring down at Harry.

"Still, I'm sorry." Harry whispered against Draco's ear.

He gently nibbled on Draco's earlobe and pressed kisses against his neck slowly kissing his way down to his chest. Draco arched into the touch when he felt Harry bite his chest and blow softly on the wound.

"Oh god. Do that again," Draco demanded.

"How bossy," Harry mumbled quietly but did it again anyway.

Crawling back up to meet Draco's lips he moaned quietly into the kiss and he felt more than heard Draco growl again before his was flipped over on his back with Draco straddling him.

Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry when he felt the emerald-eyed boy arch into his chest and moan loudly.

"Nggh, Draco," Harry jerked his hips forward again trying to figure out where that feeling came from.

"Mmm, naughty Gryffindor," Draco chuckled quietly and grinded his hips harder against Harry's.

"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted and flipped them back over, kissing Draco aggressively finally seeming to have lost his self control.

"Oh my god, Malfoy! Why the hell won't your pants come off?" Harry growled quietly, yanking hard on Draco's pants.

Lost in the sensations of each other both boys didn't notice when the door creaked open and people stepped inside.

"_Stupefy_!_" _Ron shouted, aiming his wand at Malfoy.

Dully noting that they weren't alone anymore and that magic didn't work in here, both boys looked up to see the faces of several friends staring at back at them, emotions ranging from horror to confusion or both. Harry and Draco looked back at each other and smiled wickedly at each other.

"We can explain," Both boys said at the same time with identical smiles on their face.

* * *

><p>Hahaha! This actually MIGHT be my favorite chapter. Sorry about the length o: Seems kind of long! Anyway, review please :)<p> 


	6. Explanations

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the lovely Harry Potter.

Okay! Here is chapter 6 o: Thanks soooo much for everyone reviewing :) Makes me feel like I can actually write HP/DM

* * *

><p>Looking down at Harry's blushing face, Draco smirked and pushed the boy's hair out of his face.<p>

"Pot-Harry, this doesn't change anything. We can still try to work things about between _us,_" Draco said quietly, suddenly feeling nervous.

Harry turned and looked back at Draco and gave him a soft smile.

"It does though, Draco," Harry whispered softly, "Our friends won't approve of _this_," He said motioning between the two of them.

Draco's face contorted in shock and Harry swore he saw a flash of hurt in the silver-eyes before his famous "Malfoy Mask" took place.

"Okay, Potter," Draco said in a clipped voice before standing up and redressing, "Let's go then."

Harry suddenly stood up and grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back down on the bed. Forcing Draco to look towards him, Harry reached out and held Draco's hand tightly in his own.

"You didn't let me finish. I said they wouldn't approve, but that doesn't mean we can't try..," Potter stated bravely, still holding Draco's hand tightly.

"You are such a stubborn Gryffindor," Draco scoffed, while leaning into Harry.

"Your stubborn Gryffindor though," Harry replied cheekily against Draco's lips.

A soft knocking on the door drew their attention away from each other and Draco growled quietly.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you guys coming?" Blaise said while stepping inside the room, looking annoyed, "Some of us would like to hurry this up."

"Yes, yes," Draco replied, sounding irritated, "Just wait out in the hallway."

"Five minutes, Draco," Blaise snapped, "Or I will come back in here and drag you out."

Draco turned back around and kissed Harry before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Such pleasant friends you have," Harry said sarcastically while standing up next to Draco.

Malfoy turned around and flashed him a quick smile before reaching back and pulling Harry towards him. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he rested his head on top of Harry's and laughed quietly.

"He's not usually like that. He just wants to know what's going on. "

Harry nodded and put his arms on Draco's hips and pulled him closer. For a couple minutes both boys just stood there, quietly holding each other trying to figure out what they were going to say.

"Draco!" Blaise barked, pounding on the door, "You and Potter get your arse's out here before we all come in there."

Draco chuckled and pulled away from Harry, and opened the door.

"Fine, fine," Draco said still chuckling, "We're ready."

Harry reached towards Draco and laced their hands together with a small smile.

"Now, we're ready."

Blaise shook his head at the couple and led them to the living room where Hermione, Pansy, and Ron were waiting. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the loveseat, talking quietly amongst themselves. Pansy was sitting on a chair twirling her hair in her hand.

"The two lovebirds have finally decided to come out!" Blaise announced, sounding sarcastic.

Walking towards Pansy, he sat down on the arm of her chair and looked at the two boys expectantly.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as if suddenly noticing him, "What were you and _him_ doing earlier?" He said pointing at Draco,"Was he attacking you? That's sure what it looked like, I tried to stun him but-,"

"Did it look like he was getting attacked, ginger?" Pansy sneered at Ron before turning and talking to Blaise. Ron opened his mouth to snap back, but Harry interrupted.

"Mate, calm down," Harry said quietly, "Why don't we, uhhh, all sit down?" He finished weakly, motioning towards the couch.

After everyone was seated, Draco and Harry sat down next to each other, still holding hands.

"Well," Draco drawled, "Potter and I-"

"Draco!" Pansy interrupted again, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you fancied Potter! I also can't believe you two are going to go through with this. You know what people will say about it?"

Draco felt Harry tense beside him and he squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I don't really care what other people have to say about it," Draco said with a casual wave of his hand, "It's my life and I'll do what I want with who I want."

Draco looked over at Harry and smiled slightly when he saw the way Harry was looking at him. His emerald-eyes looked like they were almost shining with happiness, and before he could react he had an arm full of Gryffindor.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry breathed quietly in his ear before pulling back and kissing him softly.

An uncomfortable cough brought them back to their senses before both boys pulled back and smiled at their friends.

"I'm with Draco on this one," Harry said, still grinning like a fool.

Harry looked towards Ron who was sitting on the couch staring at him as if he was seeing a different person.

"Ron?" He said hesitantly, "Are you, err-"

"Potter is trying to say if you are okay with us dating," Draco finished for him, sounding smug and wrapped his arm over Harry's shoulder.

For a few heartbeats all was silent in the room before Ron grudgingly shrugged his shoulders as if it pained him, and smiled wickedly at Draco.

"I may not care, but if you ever hurt Harry I will hex your bollocks off in the most painful way I can find."

"Thanks, mate," Harry said grinning happily again before turning towards Hermione.

"You know I'm okay with it, Harry. As long as you're happy," She said smiling at them.

Draco turned towards Blaise and Pansy and raised an elegant eyebrow, silently asking them the same thing.

"Do you really need our permission, Drake?" Pansy answered, "but, yes. I really don't care, as long as you don't expect me to be nice to his groupies over there," She said pointing at Hermione and Ron.

Blaise laughed and nudged Pansy who just pushed him away and growled threateningly.

"Well, Drakey-Poo," Blaise said in a sing-song voice, "I for one am excited to get to know the famous Harry Potter better. We'll become best friends and just do everything-"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Blaise," Draco snapped even though he was smiling.

Harry started laughing and leaned into Draco more who tightened his hold on him and kissed his forehead. Ron was making gagging noises while Blaise was wolf whistling and Pansy and Hermione shook their heads at the two immature boys.

"Well, Granger," Pansy scoffed, "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Seeing how these two can't seem to keep their hands to themselves."

"Parkinson!" Harry gasped.

She looked over towards Potter and smirked at him. Harry's head was resting in Draco's lap while one hand was laced with his and Draco's other hand was playing with Harry's hair.

"Don't even try to deny it, Potter. Remember we did walk in on you two while you were getting ready to fu-"

"Okay!" Ron interrupted, looking slightly pale.

Harry's entire face was a deep red while Draco wore a satisfied smirk and leaned down to capture the blushing boy's lips.

"You all did interrupt us. Maybe you could leave and we could pick up where we left off," Draco said with a wink at Harry.

"Gross!" Ron mumbled while standing up, "I don't care if you guys date, but control the things you say and do in front me, yeah?"

Draco smirked at Ron and pulled Harry up into a sitting position, where Harry was straddling Draco's waist and his arms rested on his shoulders. He looked back at Ron before leaning in and kissing Harry deeply, tangling his fingers in the raven locks he groaned quietly when he felt the other boy begin to respond.

He opened his mouth getting ready to pull away when he felt Harry's hands tighten on his shoulders and his tongue dive into his mouth. Reaching his arms up to unbutton Harry's shirt he hissed quietly when he felt Harry's lips on his neck.

"Oi!" Ron shouted before walking towards the fireplace.

Harry pulled back quickly as if suddenly remembering there were people in the room and buried his head in Draco's hair.

"I forgot they were here," He confessed quietly against Draco's neck before biting down softly, "Make them leave."

Draco nodded and bit back a moan when Harry started placing soft kisses against his throat before biting down again.

"Okay!" He almost shouted, "All of you out. Now."

Pansy shook her head knowingly and stood up dragging Blaise behind her. Hermione's face was tinted with pink and she cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore actually sent us here to let you know that you can come out now."

Harry and Draco whipped their heads towards her and she smiled at them.

"Yes, he said the fireplace came to life but you two didn't come out. That's when you two were," She paused and started to blush, "busy.."

Draco smirked at Harry and kissed his cheek, suddenly feeling excited.

"Well, Potter," Draco murmured against his lips, "Ready to go back?"

Harry nodded and pecked his lips before standing up and offering his hand to Draco.

"Draco," Harry mumbled quietly while staring down at their interlaced hands, "When we go back will we still be like we were here?" He finished by looking up and staring into Draco's eyes, looking hopeful.

"Of course, Pot-Harry," Draco corrected quickly, "I don't think I could go back to hexing you daily when I would rather snog you instead."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist before he mumbled his next sentence against his chest.

"What about the things people will say?"

Draco pulled his self away from Harry and grasped his chin in his hand forcing Harry to look in his eye's.

"I don't really give a shit about what people have to say. If people do say stuff you know our friends will support us," He looked towards Hermione at the last part and she nodded her head while walking towards them.

"Of course, Harry," Hermione stated, "You know I will support you, and Ron will too even if he doesn't seem like it."

Harry nodded seeming convinced and starting walking towards the fireplace.

"Okay, you know when we get back at school all hell will break lose when people found out we're dating?" Harry said turning towards Draco.

"Yes, I'm looking quite forward to it actually," He replied and stepped into the fireplace, "Think of what people will say when they find out Draco Malfoy is dating The Golden Boy. People's faces will be priceless."

He smiled wickedly at them before shouting his destination and disappearing in green flames.

Hermione smiled slightly and then looked towards Harry.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and stepped into the green flames with Hermione wondering what would happen when they got back to school. He had to agree with Draco on this too, some people's reactions would be interesting to see. After all, he was Harry Potter, nothing ever turned out like it was expected.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished with this chapter. There will be probably one more chapter or possibly a short epilogue. Review please, they really do make my day :)<p> 


	7. Coming Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter SIGH it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Here is the last chapter! Thank you sooo much to everyone who has reviewed my story :) It really means a lot!

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the fireplace, Draco brushed his robes off and sauntered out of the Headmaster's Office. Walking towards the dungeons, he took his time, wanting people to see that he was back. When he walked through the halls hushed whispers broke out among the students.<p>

"Is that Malfoy?-"

"He's back! Then where is Harry Potter?-"

He smirked at the slowly building crowd and the whispers that were getting louder. Ignoring the cries of his name, he made it to the dungeons and smiled at his familiar surroundings. He didn't realize how much he actually missed being back at Hogwarts.

"Draco!" Pansy cried while throwing herself in his arms.

Her boobs were pressed awkwardly against his chest, and Draco held back a shiver of disgust and instead opted to wrinkle his nose at her. He pulled away and stared at her.

"Pans, put your tits away," He said bluntly.

She frowned at him and then smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I forgot," She said innocently, "You like coc-"

Before she could finish, Draco put his hand over her mouth. Looking down the hallway, he made sure no one heard what she had said. Getting irritated, Pansy bit down on Draco's hand and smirked when he yelped in pain and snatched it back.

"Bastard! Why the hell did you bite me!"

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrows at him before deciding to ask her next question.

"So, you and Potter aren't going to go public?"

Draco winked at Pansy and turned around to walk towards the portrait hole.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Pans. I have that under control."

Pansy shook her head at the retreating blonde's back and started to walk behind him, wondering what the devious Slytherin would come up with.

0o0o

"Harry!" Ginny shouted happily while running up to kiss him.

Harry quickly turned his head and hugged her awkwardly. Pulling back, he was worried he would see hurt in her eyes but instead she was wearing a mischievous smile that made Harry's stomach do nervous flips.

"So, Ron wasn't lying. You really fancy Malfoy?" She whispered in his ear.

Harry gave her a nervous smile and ran his hand through his hair, looking anywhere but her.

"Listen, Gin. I'm-"

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny started fiercly, "Don't you dare apologize for falling in love with someone else."

Harry was smiling at the way Ginny took his rejection to her with pride until she said the "L" word.

"Love? No, no. I don't love him, Ginny,"

"Oh," She said still smiling that scary smile, "Of course, Harry. Whatever you say," She said while walking away.

Harry shook his head at the crazy redhead and walked out of the Common Room. Deciding to go to the library, Harry felt his heart start to race when he saw a flash of blond hair and the silver-eyes he loved.

_Wait loved? Since when did he _love_ anything about Draco?_

"Dra-Malfoy!" Harry shouted while jogging to catch up with the blond boy before he walked into the library.

"Potter," Draco sneered, his gray eye's flashing, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry felt his heart stutter and his eye's dropped to his feet.

"Since we're not in the room anymore our little 'thing' we had is over?" He spat fiercely, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest.

Harry missed the way Draco's features softened, but he heard the gentleness in his voice.

"Harry, look at me," Draco paused, waiting for the bright green eye's to meet his, "It doesn't change anything. Just trying to keep up appearances, love."

Harry's eyes lit up when he heard the pet name and he couldn't keep the joyful smile off his face.

"Sorry I snapped at you. I'm not a good actor."

Draco chuckled at the subtle hint of not wanting to hide their relationship.

"Okay, Harry. At dinner let's announce that we are a couple. I'll need Pansy and Blaise's help and we'll need your groupies too."

Harry's laughed echoed in the big hallway before he leaned in and kissed him swiftly.

"God, I have an amazing.." Harry paused, not knowing what he was to Draco.

"Boyfriend?" Draco replied helpfully while linking their hands together.

Harry looked down and smiled, pulling Draco closer he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and buried his head in Draco's neck.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement in about fifteen minutes," Draco whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and walking towards the dungeons.

0o0o

Fifteen minutes later the Golden Trio was making their way towards the Room of Requirement with a curious Hermione and a grumpy Ron.

"I still don't understand _how_ you could like that ferret faced git," Ron mumbled quietly.

Hermione turned towards him, her eyes fierce with some unknown light.

"Ronald Weasley! Harry is our best friend and he can date whomever he wants."

When she finished, she walked away and yanked open the door, disappearing from sight.

"What's got her wand in a twist?" Ron grumbled walking in after her.

"Granger," Blaise greeted pleasantly.

Hermione blushed and went to sit next to him. When Harry walked in he noticed there were two chairs on each side of the coffee table and one small loveseat with Draco already sitting on it.

Harry walked over and sat down next to him with a small smile. He also noticed how close Hermione and Blaise were sitting and the way Ron and Pansy grudgingly sat down next to each other.

"Harry and I want to make our relationship public, and I want to do something that'll shock the entire school," Draco said smiling and throwing his arm over the Gryfindor's shoulders.

"Well," Hermione and Blaise said at the same time.

The darker boy winked at Hermione and she looked away with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oh knock it off," Pansy snapped, "Blaise flirt with her later and Granger, I think you're making freckles over here jealous," She said with a jerk of her thumb at Ron's slowly reddening face.

"Oi! I am not jealous, you pug faced Slytherin," Ron snapped back.

"Excuse me?" Pansy hissed dangerously while standing up and pulling her wand out.

Harry and Draco watched the scene unfold with growing amusement until they both had their wands pointed at each other. Draco stood up and whistled. Loudly.

"Impressive," Harry murmered, "Draco Malfoy, pure-blood wizard, can whistle."

Draco looked down and flashed Harry a smile before turning back to the angry wizards.

"Both of you sit your arse's down and listen to my plan.

After wands were put away, Draco started to talk making sure everyone understood the plan. When he was done, Blaise shook his head and laughed.

"You've always had a flare for the dramatics, Draco."

0o0o

When dinner rolled around, Pansy and Hermione made sure to walk in to dinner late making sure people saw them, while Ron and Blaise walked in afterwards. Whispers broke out among the students when they saw the two pairs walk in quietly without hissed threats to each other.

After everyone had calmed down, Harry and Draco walked in standing closer than usual. Draco went to the Slytherin table while Harry went to the Gryffindor table. When desert was being served, Hermione and Pansy nodded at each other and stood up and walked up to the Headmaster. He smiled at the two girls and nodded his approval, Pansy went back to the Slytherin table and stood up on it.

"Excuse me!" She shouted, "I would like everyone's attention."

After all eyes turned to her, she looked down at Draco with a wicked gleam in her eye no one else could see.

"I have decided that today I will profess my undying love for Draco Malfoy," She shouted while smiling lovingly down on her best friend, "I, Pansy Parkinson, love Draco Malfoy. Will you please be mine?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but just then Harry stood up on the Gryffindor table and smirked at Pansy.

"No! He doesn't love you. He loves me, Harry Potter."

Draco smiled and stood up walking towards the Gryffindor table ignoring the cries of outrage. Pulling Harry down by his arm he pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Those weren't your lines. They were Granger's."

Harry pulled away and smiled at Draco before he pulled him into a deep kiss that made his heart jump for joy.

"I know," He admitted sheepishly, "I just didn't like the way Pansy made it sound so real."

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss the Golden Boy before responding to his confession.

"Aw, Harry Potter got jealous over me," He cried in mock shock, "You ruined our plan, but at least the whole school knows you're _mine_."

Both boys didn't notice when chaos errupted in the Great Hall or when Blaise walked over and kissed Hermione in a way that made Ron storm out of the room. All they noticed was the way all eyes flicked to them when Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and dipped him before leaning in and kissing him fiercely.

"You do have a flare for the dramatics, Draco," Harry whispered breathlessly.

"Damn right I do, Potter. You are dealing with a Malfoy," He replied.

Harry nodded and pulled himself upright before wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and whispering in his ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Draco nodded eagerly and pulled Harry towards the door before turning around and looking smugly at the Great Hall.

"Potter and I are going to shag now, and if you have any brains you will not bother us for the next day or so."

Before anyone could respond, Draco and Harry took off running, their laughs echoing throughout the hall not giving a damn about what anyone had to say. As long as they had each other, everything would work out in the end. It was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy after all, nothing they ever did was normal.

_Fin! _

* * *

><p>Yay! I finished it. Sorry about the ending..I'm not sure how I feel about it either o: I'm thinking of writing another DMHP story..How exciting for me!

Anyway, Review please! :)


End file.
